There are many different kinds of equipment available to reduce the particle size of material, where the equipment selected usually depends on the type of material to be processed and the result to be achieved. Pulverizers are commonly used for reducing particle size of materials and are machines that grind, crush and break up material. Using plates having teeth that are corrugated pulverizers are used in industrial applications to break down material including cellulose, such as paper, grain, brick, shale, concrete, wood, metals and even synthetic materials such as plastics.
Pulverizers are usually used in tandem with other machines as a part of a larger process and particularly as a late stage particle reduction device where larger particles have already been reduced to a size suitable for feeding into pulverizers. For example, in the insulation industry paper is first shredded through a shredder and then introduced into a pulverizer.
Shredders are also used for reducing the particle size output of material to a particle size that is larger than that achieved by pulverizers, which may be desired in certain applications.
The problem with known particle size reduction equipment is that material needs to be processed separately through more than one device in order to reduce the material from a large unprocessed particle size to a small desired final particle size. Known equipment is only designed to reduce particle size by a certain extent that is often less than the entire required reduction in particle size.
It is intended with the present invention to provide a single device capable of meeting the particle size reduction needs that may be required in industry.